


The Strongest Among Us May Not Wear a Crown

by Eyrmia



Series: Random Pairing Shorts [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrmia/pseuds/Eyrmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had never before seen him so…weak. His normally-steady servos trembled, and his EM field was tightly restrained. A frustrated snarl escaped through his clenched denta, static lacing through it. The plates of his exo-armor were drawn in close – a sign of tension.</p><p>Arcee/Ratchet if you squint.<br/>Just a little bunny that popped into my head a few days ago. Set after Raf is cleansed of Dark Energon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest Among Us May Not Wear a Crown

She had never before seen him so… _weak_. His normally-steady servos trembled, and his EM field was tightly restrained. A frustrated snarl escaped through his clenched denta, static lacing through it. The plates of his exo-armor were drawn in close – a sign of tension. It had been too close of a call. They'd nearly lost Raf, and Ratchet blamed himself. In the medic's mind, there was always a way he could have prevented the situation. He could have talked to June earlier about learning human biology. He could have pinged more frequencies – discovered the warlord's signature and warned Bumblebee before he converged upon them. There was always _something_ he could have done.

Arcee approached him and placed a tentative servo on his shoulder. His EM field spiraled in confusion and he jerked suddenly, but then his cerulean optics flicked to hers, searching for reassurance. She gave it to him gladly, leaning in and giving him a light hug before withdrawing and leaving the medi-bay.

Of all of the members of Team Prime, perhaps Ratchet was the strongest, despite his denial of it. It was the least she could do to keep him that way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Citizen/Soldier" by 3 Doors Down. 
> 
> So...first story posted on here. cx I hope it turned out okay, despite only being two-hundred words. Most of my stories are on FF.net, but they are all being rewritten, and once they are completed, I will be posting them here.
> 
> I've always been fascinated by Arcee/Ratchet, and the few interactions they have in the show are interesting as well. I think that, despite what they think, they are actually pretty similar (especially in my headcanon and one of my ongoing TFP series cx). They'd make a good pair, in my opinion, although they aren't my OTP (that's reserved for Jackie and Arcee, if you want canon pairings; non-canon...well that's an entirely different boat cx).
> 
> Please tell me what you think (but no flames, please; I'm not in a mood to deal with that, although helpful criticism would be fine). Also, if anyone would like me to write more of these two don't be afraid to ask (I'd be happy doing nearly any pairing, to be honest; any challenge is worth it to improve – I won't do anything involving sex/implications/etc., though).
> 
> PS. I know a lot of people consider Ratchet old, but I don't think he's actually that elderly. He may think he is, but I think he just feels that way because of the war and all he's been through. Agree with me or don't, to each their own, that's just my theory. c:


End file.
